


Rule The World

by whitecrossgirl



Series: The best BFFs in Camelot [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: "We could so rule this kingdom." - Merlin and Gwen contemplate taking over Camelot. Hypothetically of course.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The best BFFs in Camelot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793395
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Rule The World

"We could so run this kingdom."

Gwen sat up and looked at Merlin who grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders. The two of them were lying out on the training field having yet again foiled an attempt to destroy the kingdom. For some reason it was becoming more frequent that it was Merlin or Gwen who became suspicious of something or someone and before they knew it; the two of them had helped foil an attempt on Arthur or Uther's life or defeated some trouble-making creature. Like they didn't have enough work to do balancing serving work with Gaius training them as physicians without playing detectives/heroes in the kingdom with little or no thanks. For the past five minutes or so they had simply lain on the grass; content with the comfortable silence with the other's company when Merlin had spoken.

"Why do you think that?" Gwen asked, deciding to humour Merlin.

"Because we could." Merlin replied simply and Gwen lay back down to enjoy the remaining sunlight and shook her head fondly.

"And how are two servants going to run a kingdom?" Gwen asked and Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't worked that bit out yet but seriously, I think me and you could run Camelot. I mean we save it that many times that if we were running Camelot, any form of threat would think twice about attacking Camelot. Besides if Uther even knew how often we risked our necks to save him and his kingdom then he'd give us the reward we deserve." Merlin explained and Gwen looked at him.

"Uther?" Gwen challenged.

"It could happen." Merlin commented and Gwen pointed in the air. "What?"

"Nothing; I just thought I saw a flying pig." Gwen retorted.

"Arthur?!" Merlin jolted up, craning his neck to examine the sky and they both laughed.

"No Arthur was a donkey, remember?" Gwen said and they sniggered at the memory. Whilst Merlin hadn't actually seen Arthur with his ears, he had ensured that Arthur remained braying unexpectedly throughout the day after they had beaten the goblin. They were careful never to mention it in front of Arthur but the events of the goblin's attack, although highly embarrassing were hilarious when in hindsight as well as out of ear and eyeshot.

"Well that just proves my point. I mean, who would be better at running Camelot? Two people who know almost everyone in the town and everything that goes on or a man who married a troll and whose son was a donkey." Merlin explained and Gwen paused before attempting to come up with a counter argument but instead shrugged her shoulders.

"You may have a point there." Gwen commented and Merlin nodded decisively.

"Of course I do. It wouldn't just be the whole protecting the people part of running Camelot we'd be good at. We could make sure we never had to go to war, unite all the kingdoms in the land; lower the taxes and treat everyone regardless of rank with equality and respect. We could create the perfect kingdom." Merlin explained; that was his dream. A Camelot wherein everyone regardless of rank or background or ability was treated with the fairness and respect that they deserved.

"That would be amazing." Gwen said and propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Merlin. "If we did run Camelot and we were making it equal for everyone; we would have to include those with magic; it's only fair."

"Really?" Merlin asked, out of everyone he hoped that Gwen would be the most accepting of him if he told her the truth about his magic.

"Yeah; I mean, power's power. Money, status, weapons, magic, they're just different forms of power. Too much of any of those can corrupt a good person, power can be abused by anyone who has it. It's like I said before; everyone has a choice in life. It's just easier for people to think that they don't." Gwen reasoned, noting the relieved look on Merlin's face as she said that and stored it away for later assessment.

"That's why we would be able to run Camelot. Wisdom and acceptance like that is what a good kingdom needs in order to become great. People just don't seem to realise that." Merlin said seriously and Gwen nodded; wondering how their light hearted banter had become so serious and it seemed Merlin shared that thought because his thoughtful look vanished and was replaced by a wide grin.

"See, we would be great rulers." Merlin said and Gwen smiled.

"That's all fine and good but how would we actually rule Camelot? neither of us are royalty or even nobility and I doubt many would accept common-born rulers." Gwen stated and Merlin thought before offering Gwen a knowing grin.

"Who says you had to be born royal. You could always marry into the family; infiltrate from the inside." Merlin said and Gwen blushed furiously and shook her head.

"That's been tried before. Remember the troll and how that ended?" Gwen excused.

"Yeah but you're not a troll." Merlin countered. "You could be a great queen."

"But how would you run the kingdom?" Gwen asked and Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"Arthur listens to me. Eventually. He tries to say it was him who has all his brilliant ideas but we both know that's not true." Merlin reasoned and looked at Gwen. "See, we could technically do it. You would rule as queen and I could be your main advisor and we could run Camelot."

"What about Arthur? I doubt he'd like that." Gwen said and Merlin looked at her.

"You know he hates council meetings so I'd say he'd be fine with it." Merlin said and grinned. "You see, you agree with me. we could rule Camelot."

"I never said we couldn't. I just said the idea seems improbable and impossible." Gwen said and Merlin grinned.

"We could still do it and you know we would be amazing." Merlin said and Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we would." Gwen agreed as Arthur walked over to them. he had been looking for Merlin and Gwen everywhere and was confused as to why they were lying out on the training field for no apparent reason.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Plotting our takeover of Camelot." Merlin replied in a deadpan voice. Arthur scoffed and shook his head.

"The day you run Camelot Merlin will be the day Camelot falls." Arthur commented and Gwen looked at Merlin before squeezing his hand.

"He doesn't mean that and we both know it." Gwen said as she and Merlin stood up.

"I know, besides he's just jealous because we all know I would be better at running Camelot than him." Merlin said cheekily, causing Gwen to grin and Arthur to raise an eyebrow.

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Arthur retorted but inwardly he thought about the idea. As much as he hated to admit it, many of his decisions made as prince were due to Merlin's advice and he knew that Guinevere would be a perfect queen someday. They were true of heart, had the people's best intentions always in their minds and were constantly doing whatever it took to protect Camelot from near total destruction. If he was honest, he knew that when he became king, he would be reliant on their help and support to help him be the greatest king he could be and without them, Arthur dreaded to think what he would do.

With that thought in mind, Arthur made a mental note to ensure neither Merlin or Gwen became evil. If they did then he knew Camelot would be doomed.


End file.
